User talk:Jacobier
I am a very big fan of fairytales and so having a show like Once upon a time is amazing to me. I love everything about it and can't get enough. If you want to chat just post on here :) Jacobier 06:08, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Admin I'm sorry, I can only make you a Chat Moderator. They wont let me make a admin. OnceUponAWiki Ask Agent45 for more detail! She made me an admin and I am retiring from this wiki so I wont be on any more Eggs Thank you for directing me to the Lost page. I hadn't been able to find it. I added the proper hyperlink (hid it behind a Here so it wouldn't be all ugly). If you find other Easter eggs for other shows, I'd appreciate the help. No problem, however I wasn't the one who made the lost page so I don't really pay any attention to it. This site here is really good. Hey i was the one that added the lost page and continue to edit it on both pages i have been compiling all the similarities and it took me forever! lol feel free to add anything i diddnt add yet! thanks! Larosadeazul 00:46, February 15, 2012 (UTC) August Wayne Booth Shouldn't we use his full name instead of August Booth? — Hasdi Bravo • 02:05, February 20, 2012 (UTC) I don't think its needed. August Booth is good enough, Emma's page is just Emma not Emma Swan so... The Wayne is just something extra added in. Jacobier 02:10, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Citing It certainly doesn't hurt, and it also supports the other information about the "Ginger" connection. -- Noneofyourbusiness 05:15, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Third Wiki I stumbled upon a third OUaT wiki: storywikmaine.wikia.com. This one is small and sad though. Thought you might find that interesting. --Totalsolitude 23:26, February 22, 2012 (UTC) I think this is the main wikia we could chang the name and all but i think this will always be the main one Agent45 So would you like to be an admin on the other wikia and add the pages that are missing Agent45 That is what i ment and i will make you one Agent45 some how i cant make you but i will keep trying Agent45 Templates 'Sup Jake? It's Bee. Um, I was just wondering what you thought of the new template colors. Like them? Hate them? Let me know. If you'd prefer the teal I'll change it back, I just found a color that would match a logo I had in mind... Bee 00:13, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Then the gallery templates should also be black font as well. It looks better with the white font though... Thenchick 03:52, February 27, 2012 (UTC) What about changing the name of the person to white but leave the rest black? I think that would look good. Thenchick 04:01, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Question So Gigi edited my Prince Thomas edit, changing the category Males to''' Male Characters'. Should we make every Males category page be a Male Characters? I was just checking so we can all be on the same page. There are a lot of redundant categories out there. Bee I've been changing 'males' to 'male characters' or 'male cast' (same for 'females') and removing the 'actors' category in favour of 'cast'. Like Bee just said, there are a lot of unnecessary categories. Looks like someone made up a bunch to get badges when they were still active Totalsolitude 22:48, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Gigi, what do you think of scrapping all the categories and re-doing them between the three of us? That way, there won't be any redundant categories (cough Snow White cough). Of course we could also just edit them individually. What d'you think? Yay or nay? Bee Probably be easier to do it individually, page by page. First we need to decide what categories we want :) Totalsolitude 23:07, February 27, 2012 (UTC) If we do edit them then we can do something with the categories we don't need to scrap all of them. Like just examples we could have: Good Characters or Heroes/Evil Characters or Villians (Something along those lines), Royalty, Storybrooke Character, Fairytale Character, Male Character/Male Actor, Female Character/Female Actor. We can add more to that list but I think that covers the majority of things. Jacobier 23:12, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Dang, Jake took all my ideas. I had ''Cast | Storybrooke/Fairytale Character | Male/Female | Royalty | Episode (and what season it's in) | Deceased/Disappeared | Fae | '' Those're what I'll be looking for, anyway. Feel free to add more, Gigi dear. Bee Storybrooke locations, Fairytale Land locations Totalsolitude 23:30, February 27, 2012 (UTC) I don't think Disappeared is needed and what does Fae mean? Jacobier 23:31, February 27, 2012 (UTC) The fae are basically magicfolk. Like, fairy godmothers, Rumpelstiltskin, witches/wizards etc etc. And instead of Fairytale Land Locations, how about regular Fairytale Locations? There are like, four different "fairytale locations" categories. Bee Is there another word we can use besides Fae? Like Magic user? Um, I guess? What do you have in mind? Bee The Only reason I don't want to go with Fae is because I don't think enough people would know the word, so going something more common would be easier.--Jacobier 00:30, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Adoption Hi. I apologize for the delay in answering your request. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 01:58, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Congrats Congrats on becoming an admin, Jake! :D *throws confetti* This makes things ''so much easier. (Now if only you could unlock the home page so I can update that episode widget... :P) Bee Lol! Well thanks! :) Yay! :) also, could you unlock or change the 'alternate' template? Specifically, I mean the fact that it says 'FairyTale' and 'Earth' character. It's been bothering me Totalsolitude 02:46, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Yep no problem. I am planning on making both of you admins shortly. I just need to figure a few things out. User:Jacobier 02:48, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Bee how did you changed you signature? User:Jacobier 02:49, February 28, 2012 (UTC) I used HTML. Um, specifically this: [NAME]. Three tildes leaves only your name, no timezone etc. The bolded parts are where you choose. But I see you've already done it. (Gigi, this is for you too.) :) ALSO WHOA I'M AN ADMIN WHAT Bee LOST CONNECTIONS: Hi there! I am so happy that the LOST Connections page exists! Someone turned me on to it this morning and also mentioned that much of the content and photos are from my site. I am so happy that you found the information useful for your site :) There is a lot of LOST connections, and I enjoy connecting the dots of ONCE and LOST. I am totally cool with you guys posting my content there, as long as there is always a link back to my site so fans can explore there too; or any site you get info from. If you have any questions please feel free to email me at Karenslostnotebook@gmail.com Thank you so much! -- 12:48, February 28, 2012 (UTC)Karen Colour Oh could you? Purple would be lovely :) Totalsolitude 15:09, February 28, 2012 (UTC) That might help! Lol Totalsolitude 15:22, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay, since this has something to do with what I plan on doing, may I pleaaase edit the site skin? It's so blah right now. I might just edit it, preview it, take a screenshot and then let people vote on which skin they want, but I wouldn't actually publish it until the people spoke. Would that be okay or do you want the site to stay like this? Also, if you could change my official name to yellow-green (like my current signature) that would be wonderful. Bee I've already changed your color lol to that. Umm The skin should be something Once Upon a Time related. I was thinking of changing it to like making a custome skin for it. But if you wanted it do something thats fine. Jacobier 22:05, February 28, 2012 (UTC) What skin color would you like? Black? White? I'm experimenting, here. :P Bee Home Page Permission to gut the home page and revamp it, sir? XD My plans include rewriting the welcome message, including a slider, getting rid of those character portals/polls/gallery, a featured article and similar things like that. I just wanted to let you know so that you wouldn't stumble across it and undo everything. Bee Oh yeah sure, Idc thats all you. Site design is your thing, I just like playing around with it :). Jake 07:37, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi There! If you need any gallerys created I would be happy to help. hiya Hi, Jacobier, I would like to be an admin again, since you never asked me if I didn't want to and I still do... Cause I started the wiki! Thanks, 'cause I would hate to report you. would hate to report you. That's funny! Tell another joke! Okay, seriously, you've been inactive on this wiki for how long? It's only because of Jake that this wikia is what it is today. And you didn't start the wiki; you only convinced other admins to make you an admin because you "made good edits." Anyway, I came here for totally unrelated business. Jake, bb, can we make the wordmark an apple instead of Henry with his book? D'you think that'd be a good idea? I tried to change it but it wouldn't work for me. :( Bee Oh Im Sorry I Had No Idea,Dont Worry Cause I Wont Post No More Of gif But Do I Have To Delete It? Oh Okay I Understand,I'll Put Then In My Profile When I Can Cause I Like Them! Hi Jacobier....This is Aria Pullman I played the siren on Once upon a time...You put up a wiki page of me using a picture that I do not like. Can you please take it down...it was from a job that I did 5 years ago and I am not very fond of it. I would be happy to send you another more recent picture. I would really appreciate it! Thanks...best regards, Aria Question So, sorry about the character portals. They're all fixed and shiny and new and back to the old pictures. But that's not what I came here to talk about. What do you think about enabling message walls? They'd take over the talk pages of user profiles and I wanted your opinion before I did anything. ♥ Bee